civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico (Guadalupe Victoria)
Mexico led by Guadalupe VictoriaMexican Civilization is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, bernie14, Proffy, and Chris Sifniotis. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Mexico Before the arrival of Europeans, Mexico was a country that supported a diverse and rich blend of cultural groups, ranging from the Chichimec hunter-gathers of the arid northern desert to the Guatemalan Highland groups in the southern jungles. Power between these various groups shifted throughout the centuries, and by the time of the Spaniards arrival the Aztec, a large and powerful empire dominating the extensive Valley of Mexico, were the dominate civilization in the area. However, their rule only lasted some nearly two hundred years before succumbing to not only the invasion of the Spanish and their advanced weaponry as well as the diseases they carried, but also due in part to the fifty thousand or so natives that assisted the Conquistadors in conquering the Aztec, a sort of payback for the taxation and harsh treatment of tribute nations. Guadalupe Victoria Born Jose Miguel Ramon Aduacto Fernandez y Felix, Guadalupe Victoria was a politician and military officer who served the nationalists during the Mexican War of Independence against Spain. He was a member of the Supreme Executive Power, a provisional government for Mexico, a deputy in the Mexican Chamber of Deputies for Durango, and served to be Mexico’s first President. His term as president is noted for his abolition of slavery, clarifying the border with the United States, and establishing diplomatic relations with many of the great European and American powers. Dawn of Man Greetings, Guadalupe Victoria! It was your leadership which first helped the Mexican people to freedom from their colonial oppressors, a feat for which you were rewarded with the Presidency. It was during your rule that Mexico forged foundations for her future growth, not least among which was your establishment of diplomatic relations with several foreign powers. Mexico grew strong in the years after your death, forging proud military and cultural heritage through a unique fusion of native and colonial beliefs, all the while securing her borders from foreign threats. Guadalupe, your people look to you for guidance. Can you re-ignite the passion of the revolution which won you the hearts and minds of your fellow countrymen? Can you unite Mexico under your banner and lead them boldly into regions unknown? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Mexico. Tell me, what foreign nation do you hail from, and when shall we establish our relations?" Introduction: "Welcome to the glorious new republic of Mexico." Defeat: "You are not the first to conquer us, nor will you be the last. We will forever emerge to fight again." Defeat: "What's this? A new empire from across the seas seeks to eliminate us? How quaint. Enjoy your victory, for your days are numbered." Strategy A versatile Civ with some advantages to late-game Domination. Prior to the Industrial Era, your sole advantage is an increase in border expansion - helpful if going Wide, but more potent stacked with the Tradition opener. As such, play like a Tall-Science turtle. Make sure you build the Hermitage in your Capital to capitalise on the later Culture boost, and it will mean you have Opera Houses in all cities, thereby being ready for Museums to be built. Race towards Industrialisation to unlock Zapatistas. These will be, for a small window, the strongest Melee units on the field, best deployed against neighbours in rough terrain. However, they upgrade from Crossbows and into Machine Guns, so they needn't be the core highly-levelled units of your army because their Promotions will go to waste. Head to Archaeology after Industrialisation to unlock Museums. Your UA ostensibly encourages you to dig up Artifacts yourself, but Artifacts plundered from other Civs still provide the Culture bonus, so invest Production into your UUs instead and acquire Artifacts by force. The second UU, the Rurales, performs largely like a regular Rifleman on the offensive, but has a small combat boost in your lands and provides a decent amount of Happiness when garrisoned. This is further reason to adopt Tradition, for Oligarchy will save you Gold after you've garrisoned Rurales in many conquered cities. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Leugi: Leaderscene, some Lua and unit model modifications. * Sukritact: DoM screen and some Lua. * Janboruta: All icons except the civ icon. * bernie14: Base model for both UU. * Proffy: Leader and civ civilopedia. * Chris Sifniotis: City List. * Pouakai: XML, Map, all other text and civ icon. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Patria Grande Category:Mexico